SS Azure - Gym 1
Starting Ship (S.S Azure) Get your starter (Unique Ratatta, Zigzagoon or Sentret lvl 5). Get an early potion! Rival battle - lvl 5 opposite Kanto Starter after the storm hits: Battling invading team members as you flee: Team X grunt - lvl 4 Spinarak Team X grunt - lvl 3 Venonat, lvl 3 Venonat Team Y grunt - lvl 5 Nidoran (F) Team X grunt - lvl 4 Mankey NPC saying something about “Many pokemon in New Kanto now have completely changed evolution mechanism. Look at these Zubats for example, I hear they no longer evolve into Crobats through happiness” Sabrina: Acquire pokeballs as a mandatory event - Meet me at Lavender Town to the East - Also updates your pokedex Route 19 (should be a bit bigger than the one in the game, like a long rocky beach where you get through in order to get to the ruins of the city, which are partially blocked to you by a cuttable tree and therefore you are forced to move to route 15 from there) - Lvl avg - 4 Water: Tentacool (40), Wingull (20), Magikarp (40) Grass - Meowth(50), Wingull(30) Venonant(20) Route 15 ''' Lvl avg - 5 Water: Tentacool (40), Wingull (20), Magikarp (40) Grass - Meowth (25), Wingull (10), Venonant(20), Spinarak(15), Oddish (30) Trainer battle - Fisherman - Magikarp lvl 5 Sprite: Challenge “! I don’t know you, where did you come from?” Sprite: defeat”Impressive!” Sprite: Defeat “If you need help go east, my family lives there” Here you find a cabin, ran by a family, who offers you free healing (pokecenter) and to buy a few supplies (berries, antidotes, basic potions, and pokeballls). Trainer from Team X (The team of the Gym leader of Camp X). He will tell you of the camp’s location and of his Team. Will fight you (Has a level 7 Mankey), not easy for a team full of Normals at the beginning. Trainer battle - Team X Grunt: lvl 7 Mankey Sprite: Challenge “! No one crosses our territory without my permission!” Sprite: defeat”I guess you have my permission now...” Sprite: Defeat “I’ll act like I never saw you, just don’t go east to our camp” '''Route 14 Lvl avg 7 Water: Tentacool (30), Wingull (10), Magikarp (30), Poliwag (30) Grass - Meowth (15), Zubat (40), Venonant (15), Spinarak(10), Oddish(20) Trainer battle - Bug collector (should look more adult) - Venonat lvl 7, Spinarak lvl 7 Sprite: Challenge “! Sprite: defeat Sprite: Defeat Rival Battle - Starter lvl 9 + Another pokemon lvl 9 to be decided later, possibly Meowth. Camp X Here you get your rod among other things, and after you prove yourself worthy in the Infected Cave mini quest, you get to fight the first gym. You are given an Egg by a mystic looking bird trainer who tells you “In these hard days trainers just use what they can find. But a good trainer needs to discover his inner truth. Tell me, are you a cunning, spiritual or fierce trainer?” Gives you an egg of one of the three birds: (New Kanto) Spearow (Flying/Dark), Hoothoot(Flying/Psychic) or Taillow(Flying/Fighting). You get a quest from Team X. “You want to meet our leader Xander? Prove yourself worthy and go into the “Infected Cave” near our camp and bring us a sample of the huge Mother-Mushroom there. We need it to make a cure for the infestation it causes our pokemon. Be careful it can be very dangerous”. - Has a basic Pokemart Infected Cave - A small area actually “inside” the Camp. The cave itself is dark and very small (need to move slowly without flash, but can’t really get too lost). It is shaped like a Mushroom, Whitney gym style. lvl avg 9 Encounters: Paras (55), Sandshrew (40) , Onix (5) In the end of the cave you click the Mushroom on the wall and fight your first “Boss pokemon” - a level 12 Parasect (it is Steel type so it can’t be too strong. I guess the Fire starter makes you lucky in this case). And on the pokemon’s defeat/capture you recieve an “Iron Fungus” which you take back as proof You return and get the Cut HM and the right to fight Xander